


The escapades of pagans at Wyke College

by dalphee



Category: Change the Way I See the World, Wyke College
Genre: Angst, Gen, Get some tissues, Hurt/Comfort, Paganism, Sad, Sit down, Wyke College - Freeform, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalphee/pseuds/dalphee
Summary: Four friends, Forty minutes. So much can change in such a small amount of time, and before you know it your life will never be the same again.





	The escapades of pagans at Wyke College

The four friends say on the elevated wooden platform in the middle of campus. It was like any other Day, they laughed and smiled and enjoyed the weather.

"And that's why paganism is a crime against good Christian families" concluded Molly.

"Isn't your friend a pagan?" Countered Gabby, smirking.

"Well, yeah, but. Jazz is chill with it. She's cool." Molly responded. The other three smiled knowingly. 

"So how do you know Jazz?" Asked TJ

"We met in a dark alley in Leeds a couple years ago. She was running away from a masked vigilante and I was heading to my crack den -"

"Is that why you always smell like weed?" Asked Gabby

"No you mince, weed and crack are not the same thing" informed TJ. Of course, Gabby had never consumed an illegal substance, so she did not know. 

"Anyway, we hit it off pretty quickly. Long story short, the masked vigilante turned out to be the Elvis impersonator from the Barrowman and Jazz ended up coming back to mine for the night."

"Why did she go to yours?" Asked Eloise.

"To try and convert me to paganism of course. I mean, it didn't work. Quite the opposite in fact. As a Christian myself I was quite offended. We're still good friends though "

"Huh." Replied Eloise, who rather enjoyed Paganism herself.

"I don't like Paganism either." Continued TJ, sitting up slightly, "I used to have a dog called Scarlett . We were the best if friends. One day she came back with a symbol around her neck - a pagan symbol..."

Molly, Gabby and Eloise watched with bated breath as TJ composed himself.

"Then - then I should have known she was done for. There was no way she could have got that around her neck herself. It must have been those BLASTED GODS!" He slammed his fist down on the wooden platform. His friends stated in alarm.

"You.. You dont have to continue, TJ" Gabby hesitantly told her friend, but TJ seemed determined to finish. Shaking slightly, he went on.

"The symbol was... ungodly. I didn't really think anything of it back then. I must have thought it was some kids down the street playing some kind of practical joke. But then I couldnt take it off. I tried really hard, but I didn't want to hurt Scarlett - The buckle just wouldn't come loose - nothing would cut through the leather I.. ." Soon tears were falling down TJ's face. "Before i knew it, the symbol was butning into Scarlett's neck. She yelped in pain but there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless!"

Eloise hesitantly put her hand on TJ's shoulder. A little calmer, he solemnly continued.

"She died two weeks later. It was awful. I stayed off school to try and ease the pain, to soothe her, to show her I was trying, but... She still died. I think she was glad, really. A release from all that pain. I can't i\ stand \i pagans now. They took my sweet, innocent dog. Curse them all." Hard faced, TJ raised his head to look at his friends. He had been looking staunchly at the wood for the past five minutes.

All three of his listeners looked shocked. It was a heavy silence, until Molly spoke up.

"What a load of tosh. Pagan dogs and magic doesn't exist! Are you anti-Christian too!?"

TJ looked hardly back at Molly. "They exist alright. And I dont care if they're listening right now. I hate them all and i hope they fucking burn." With That, he swiftly stood and bristled away.

As Gabby, Eloise and Molly watched TJ walk away, they wondered how the atmosphere had got so thick and tense when it was light hearted just ten minutes ago.

"Maybe I should see if he's okay..." began Gabby as she moved to get up. But before any of them could reply, a ripping thunder could be heard across the sky. They all stared upwards as the sky began redder and eviller, as it they were near a gate to oblivion. TJ, halfway towards Wilson on the campus,stopped and slowly looked upwards also.

Before anybody could react, or even process what was happening, a giant hunk of rock hurled down from the sky, destination Wyke College. Specifically, destination TJ Yates.

SCHLLAAAPPPCKKK

The meteor hit TJ squarely on his head, and he was completely flattened by the sheer velocity of it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" called Gabby in a harrowing scream, running to what remained of her friend. Eloise sat, shocked, as a single year tumbled down her face. Molly was quickly onto the situation.

"Gabby - wait!! Jazz told me about this - The gods are still about -- get back!!"

The meteor suddenly and inhumanly defied physics and slammed into Gabby. She died immediately and was now but a red mess on the floor, next to TJ's horrifying remains.

"This - this is too much - too powerful. There must be a pagan witch nearby'" Molly cried desperately. She turned to Eloise, who was still in shock and shaking uncontrollably. "I lied, okay! Paganism is real! I just lied because - because I couldn't be a witch too! I don't have pagan blood...so I pretended it didn't exist. And now two of my best friends are dead! This is all my fault! What have I done!?" Countless tears streamed down Molly's face as she threwthrew herself into Eloise's arms. Only a couple of seconds later, she rose again.

"We need to leave. We have time to cry and be shocked later. There is a witch nearby. We're in danger - I dont want to lose you too!"

Eloise finally looked into Molly's eyes. "I - I should say something too.." she said in a broken voice. "This..isnt your fault."

Confusion clouded Molly's eyes as she stated back at her friend. "What are you saying?"

"I couldn't help it..I was just dabbling. It looked interesting! I never thought it would go this far. I was a little sceptical at first to tell the truth but, this.."

Molly pulled away from Eloise and began to stand warily "Eloise." She began "What. Are. You. Saying?"

"It was me" said Eloise, years freely falling down her face, too, now. "All the badmouthing of paganism.. .It it did something to me. I couldn't resit. I i\ wanted \i to resist but -- it was in my head. I cant believe what I've -- please, Molly, get away from me. I dont want to hurt you --" Eloise shuffled away across the wood "GET AWAY'"

Eloise began to swell up like Diamond Dobbs and Molly clumsily stumbled backwards. Before she could do anything, Eloise exploded before her eyes.

A bit mad with the stress and with watching three of her friends die right before her eyes, Molly ran away, towards the side exit of the college. But just as she turned the corner, she was stopped.

"Molly." Said an awfully familiar voice. Turning to the right she saw her old friend from the alleyway in Leeds - Jazz.

"J- Jazz?" Molly hardly dared to say anything, not wanting to watch another friend die.

Jazz gave a dry laugh. "It's funny, really, how easy it was to convince your friend there to kill her friends. Weak minds.. heh" she absent mindedly flicked a speck of Eloise off Molly's shoulder. "And then she even killed herself! I didn't even have to help her do that.."

"You - what?"

Jazz held Molly's hand. "Now you're all alone. Just like in that alleyway long ago.. I always wanted to watch the light leave your eyes.."

"Wait -No!"

Molly's hand snapped as Jazz effortlessly crushed it. Molly began to fall to the floor but Jazz held her eyes.

"Goodbye, Molly"

And with that, Molly's vision went black, never to retain light or colour again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ripping your hearts out 


End file.
